Hanson
Hanson is a supporting character in the Scary Movie franchise; he was played by comedy actor Chris Elliot. He served as the secondary antagonist in Scary Movie 2. Bio Hanson is the caretaker and manservant at Hell House. His most striking feature is a malformed hand that he refers to as his "strong hand." Nothing is known about this condition, but it is possible it is some sort of birth defect. It proves a source of much disgust to other people inasmuch as Hanson uses it as if it was a regular hand. During a dinner at the house, Hanson uses it to prepare the meal for the guests of the house, sticking his hand into the mashed potatoes and the dessert. There is an indication that Hanson seems to behave this way to repulse others on purpose as he demonstrates by tossing his nose hairs into the food and by licking and humping a turkey. The motivations for this sort of offensive behavior are unrevealed. Hanson was possibly hired as a servant by Hugh Kane, who owned the house somewhere between the Forties to the Sixties. He fell in love with Kane's wife, Caroline, and after Kane moved his mistress into the house, Hanson killed them both, burning their remains in the crematorium in the basement to cover up the crime. He possibly served for the house in some capacity when Mrs. Voorhees owned the house. Scary Movie 2 Several years later, Hanson worked in a servant capacity to Professor Oldman and Dwight Hartman when they used the edifice for a paranormal investigation disguised as an insomnia project. The first student to arrive was student Cindy Campbell, who resembled Caroline. Hanson placed her in Caroline's old bedroom. At dinner that night, Hanson served a large turkey dinner with mashed potatoes and rolls, but as they realized Hanson had used his withered arm to use it, they lost their appetite. Dwight and Hanson also got into a battle of insults with each other. When it turned out that the dessert was the only thing Hanson had not prepared, the students perked up, but then Ray Wilkins started dipping his fingers in it, joined by Dwight. When Hanson joined in with his hand, even coughing and gagging into the pie, everyone departed disgustedly. With all the people in the house, the ghosts become active and haunt the students. Kane's ghost returns and gets into a wheelchair race through the upstairs hall, sending Dwight through a front window. When Hanson tries to save him, Dwight pleads for him to use his good hand to save him. When Hanson touches him with the withered hand, Dwight is so repulsed he lets go of the house and plunges to the ground. When Hanson turns around, he realizes Kane's ghost has been watching and possesses him. As Hanson, Hugh Kane captures slacker Shorty Meeks, who has overdosed on drugs. He cuts open his skull and lifts the top like a lid to discover that Shorty's brain looks like a miniature version of the rapper Beetlejuice. When Cindy discovers Hanson is possessed, she, Brenda Meeks, and Theo Keyoko pursue him into the basement where Kane eventually explodes from inside Hanson, killing him. A few days later, Hanson reappears as a hot dog vendor (possibly as a ghost) to Cindy and Buddy, claiming they will be together forever, only to be hit with a car by a Shorty. Quotes * "Oh, I'm sorry, my child, did I frighten you? Are you scared? Alright, I'll sing to you." ---- * "Make way for fanny!" ---- * (while holding a cooked turkey) "I don't know what the hell that is, but I'll lick it anyway." Trivia * Hanson is possibly named for the 90s boy band, Hanson. * Hanson's withered arm was an homage to the ghost of April Rimbauer in the "Rose Red" mini-series. * Contrary to popular belief, towards the end of the film, Hanson does not offer Dwight his "strong hand." He instead states "No! My other hand isn't strong enough. Take my lil' hand!" but he does refer to his little hand as his strong hand during the scene in which he helps Cindy carry her overnight bag. * In a deleted scene, Hanson reveals that he killed Hugh Kane and his mistress because he loved Caroline, but she rejected him. * Hanson turns up alive at the end of Scary Movie 2 as a hot dog vendor, implying either his death was an illusion or Cindy still hallucinates his existence. However, since Buddy also sees him, it can be rationalized that perhaps the events in Hell House happened in a way that Hanson was able to survive. * A close look at the writing in Carolyn's diary reveals that Hanson was mysteriously burned alive in the cellar crematorium. This suggests that in a previous version of the script that Hanson was supposed to turn out to be a ghost himself. * Chris Elliot would later appear in Scary Movie 4 as a different character named Ezekiel. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Scary Movie 2 characters